Mystery Science Fair 201X
"Mystery Science Fair 201X" is the 45th episode of Season 1 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 45th episode overall. Synopsis KO helps Dendy with her science fair project.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180125cartoon17/ Plot At Lakewood Public School, K.O. and Dendy are trading Pow Cards. When she tries to trade for K.O.'s Shadowy Figure card, he quietly declines and mentions that he thinks he's seen the last of him. The topic then shifts to T.K.O., K.O.'s destructive alter-ego that Shadowy Figure unleashed in the past, but K.O. won't talk about it despite Dendy's fascination. When Miss Quantum arrives to complain about how everybody has failed her recent quizzes, she forces the class to enter into Lakewood Public's "Mystery Science Fair 201X" and expects their submissions to be ready by the next day under threat of literal suspension from school. Seeking to impress Miss Quantum's high standards, Dendy announces to K.O. her project: finding the trigger that will unleash T.K.O. The young hero is fearful that he may hurt her or others again, but Dendy assures him that everything will be perfectly safe in the controlled environment of her secret laboratory and shows him inside. Inside the lab, K.O. is overwhelmed with amazement for all the high-tech wonders, including a small bean-powered lamp that Dendy insists he not touch as it was her first-ever invention. Focusing on the topic at hand, Dendy puts K.O. through a series of grueling physical and psychological tests in her efforts to push T.K.O. to the surface, but she fails to get any results and all K.O. gets is hurt. When they pause to order pizza for lunch, K.O. complains that he hates the olives that were put on the pizza and wishes he could destroy all olives on the planet. This causes a sudden spike in Dendy's readings and she determines that the feeling of powerlessness is what triggers the reaction. Dendy takes K.O. to her computer and runs a simulation. In it, Gar's Bodega is on fire and K.O. has only 30 seconds to rescue only one of his friends. He tries to think of any way to save them all, but he cannot and they all die. In his rage, K.O. transforms into T.K.O. and goes on a destructive rampage throughout the laboratory. As Dendy tries to stop him, T.K.O. finds her bean-lamp and threatens to destroy it. Dendy swears that the real K.O. would never disregard her feelings just to test her limits, but she realizes that she had been doing exactly that to K.O. and shows sadness for being a bad friend. Seeing this, T.K.O.'s powers briefly shorts out and he collapses, with Dendy rushing to break his fall while her bean-lamp breaks. Ignoring his mocking laughter, Dendy apologizes to T.K.O. for the abuse and K.O. is able to regain control, returning to normal. Though Dendy wants to keep examining T.K.O., she and K.O. decide on a safer project for the science fair: using the power of positivity as a potential source of energy. Miss Quantum, however, is not impressed, as one of the other entrants did the same thing but better. Features Characters * K.O. * Dendy * Miss Quantum * T.K.O. * Big Bull Demon (cameo) * Punching Judy (Pow Card) * Nick Army (Pow Card) * Chip Damage (Pow Card) * Shy Ninja (Pow Card) * Darrell (Pow Card as Limited Edition Cowboy Darrell) * Shadowy Figure (Pow Card) * Nanini * Genesis * Bobo * Crinkly Wrinkly (cameo) * Radicles (simulation) * Enid (simulation) * Mr. Gar (simulation) * Dogmun (cameo) Trivia Continuity * The Limited Edition Cowboy Darrell has been brought up from "A Hero's Fate" and is revealed to be a rare Pow Card. * K.O. shows his discomfort when Dendy mentioned Shadowy Figure as the previous times K.O. encountered from "T.K.O." and "Let's Have a Stakeout" as well as Dendy bringing up T.K.O. Cultural References * The episode title is a reference to the 80's TV show Mystery Science Theater 3000. ** According to the character model sheet for Baby Dendy, the episode was originally going to be called "Mystery Science Fair 3000".File:Dendy Baby Model.png * This episode plays similarly to an episode of the classic Cartoon Network show, Dexter's Laboratory, which was one of the show's influences, as there were several references and notions from the series in this episode such as Dendy mimicking Dexter's voice and attitude by shuffling when she walks and by shouting his catchphrase, "Get out of my laboratory" up to Turbo K.O. mimicking Dee Dee by not only tip toeing at one point, but by pressing the button to Dendy's experiment and purposely breaking things as well as mimicking Mandark's laugh. The end of the episode even replaced the "A Cartoon Network Studios Production" tagline with one that says "With apologies to the crew of Dexter's Laboratory :)" ** Coincidentally, Dendy's first invention is similar to Dexter's first experiment being an object turning on a light. Errors * Genesis was not credited in the end credits. Videos OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes "Mystery Science Fair 201X" PREVIEW HD OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes TKO Destroys Dendy's Lab Cartoon Network Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 1